Accurate clock signals are very important in a circuit. The quality of the clock signal directly affects the performance of the circuit. In general, the clock circuit mostly uses an inverter or a buffer circuit. However, P-type metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (P-MOSFET) and N-type metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (N in the circuit)—MOSFET) are structurally asymmetric. If there is a mismatch in the circuit design, the duty cycle of the clock signal easily has a deviation.
In the development of the pulse width adjustment circuit, although the developer can correct the duty cycle of the clock signal, the developer can only adjust the calibration step by step to determine the circuit parameters for adjusting to the precise duty cycle. Since the circuit is complex, the development schedule is delayed accordingly.
Therefore, it has become an important issue to provide a clock circuit with a simple circuit to shorten the development schedule.